


nobody else will be there ~ español

by dohie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohie/pseuds/dohie
Summary: Un adiós.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	nobody else will be there ~ español

**Author's Note:**

> Está basado en mi canción favorita llamada, como el título, nobody else will be there, de the national.
> 
> Sería lindo que escuchen la canción mientras leen o que luego busquen la canción y noten la música y la letra!
> 
> D, <3

El silencio intenso que los rodea, mientras Chanyeol maneja el carro de Jongin, es irritable pero poco inusual. 

La nieve cae en Seúl suavemente y todos los edificios, rascacielos y tiendas tienen colores rojos, verdes y luces amarillas decorándoles. Su viaje no es largo, por lo que no ponen música. Chanyeol logra escuchar unos suspiros dulces de Jongin de vez en cuando y lo regresa a ver muy discreto con sus ojos unas cuantas veces. 

El abrigo que lleva Jongin había sido un regalo de su ex pareja, Sehun. Ese abrigo color camel había sido el mismo abrigo que Jongin había usado el otoño hace 6 años cuando había conocido a Chanyeol, una tarde ventosa con olor a té endulzado de más, limón y miel.  
El cabello negro y suave de Jongin se revuelve un poco por la brisa que se cola en la ventana semi-abierta del asiento del copiloto. Sus manos rojas por el frío están en sus piernas y parece cansado y absorto en pensamientos que Chanyeol no consigue descifrar.

El edificio de su amigo, Baekhyun, se hace más y más grande a su vista. Ambos pueden ver la fachada de ladrillos rojizos y antiguos del lugar, brillar un poco por las luces de colores neón que salen desde la ventana del piso donde reside su amigo.

Chanyeol aparca el carro de su novio lateralmente a una vereda y Jongin espera hasta que el carro esté apagado para bajarse. 

El frío es soportable y las luces de navidad, las estrellas en el cielo, los carros de apariencia cara aparcados cerca de ellos, la música lejana de la fiesta a la que iban a asistir y la nieve, hacen de ese escenario uno romántico. Pero ninguno de ellos se percata de eso. 

Jongin no espera a su novio para empezar a caminar hacia la entrada del departamento de Baekhyun; solamente se cerciora de comentar, en voz algo alta para que el otro lo escuche a unos pasos atrás de él “No estamos tan unidos.”

x

La fiesta es exclusiva pero escandalosa. Hay varias celebridades y mucha gente importante de varias industrias. Chanyeol analiza el lugar con un sabor amargo en la boca, las palabras de Jongin eran - en cierto sentido - dolorosas. 

Al entrar al piso de Baekhyun, Chanyeol tiene que entrecerrar sus ojos por las luces toscas neón. La música es fuerte y en inglés. Puede divisar con dificultad varias botellas de alcohol caro y unas cuantas drogas costosas, también identifica algunos conocidos y amigos. Puede ver el abrigo de Jongin doblado con cuidado, descansando sobre un sofá de cuero. Su novio está cerca de su abrigo y puede ver su silueta delgada y esbelta a través de su camisa de seda blanca. 

Jongin siempre había sido el hombre más hermoso y delicado de todas las habitaciones a las que Chanyeol había entrado en su vida. Siempre sería el centro de atención de muchas personas, siempre se llevaría el mayor número de miradas y comentarios por los demás. Jongin siempre sería el personaje principal, y Chanyeol siempre sería un espectador más. 

“¡Viniste!” Chanyeol siente el peso de un cuerpo sobre su espalda. Cuando regresa a ver, puede sentir y mirar cómo Kyungsoo le pasa un brazo por sus espalda baja y le sonríe. 

Kyungsoo es un actor muy famoso, pero simpático, coqueto, de tez suave y blanca como la leche y unos labios rosas. Chanyeol lo había conocido hace unas semanas porque le había hecho una sesión de fotos por su nueva película. Sus ojos, era la característica que más llamaban la atención de Chanyeol: eran redondos y grandes, casi como los de un búho. Estos podían llegar a ser intimidades, pero siempre se ablandaban al posarse en la figura torpe y enorme de Chanyeol. 

Sin embargo, el detalle que más le gustaba, personalmente a Chanyeol, era la risa del actor. Chanyeol no lograba describirla con palabras, pero era contagiosa como un bostezo y agradable como flotar sobre un mar sin olas. 

“Sí… aquí estoy.” Chanyeol responde sin el entusiasmo que el actor muestra por verlo. 

“Vamos un rato acá, tengo gente que se muere por conocerte.” Kyungsoo sonríe más y sus ojos se achican. Chanyeol lo mira confundido y con dulzura. Así que se deja guiar, por el actor que es mucho más bajito que él, hasta una pequeña sala de estar dentro del departamento de ladrillos rojos. 

“Wendy, él es Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo lo presenta con alegría. 

Una muchacha de cabello corto y rubio, casi blanco, con sombras negras y pintalabios morado oscuro lo mira algo sorprendida. Chanyeol suspira cansado y puede ver que toda la ropa de la muchacha es, de igual forma, negra. 

“Dios… ¡Chanyeol! Hola…” la muchacha, que aparenta tener unos 5 años menos que él, pronuncia con nervios. “Soy Wendy, no sé si hayas escuchado mi música, pero admiro mucho tus trabajos y retratos. Amo tu fotografía a blanco y negro. Fui varias veces a tu exposición en New York el anterior año.”

Chanyeol no duda en ofrecer su mejor sonrisa y agacha su torso en forma de agradecimiento. “¿Detalles de un amor?” El fotógrafo pregunta.

“¡Esa misma!” Wendy responde después de dar un sorbo a un líquido que tiene la apariencia de Hennessy. “La verdad es que el nombre me sorprendió mucho … es un poco cursi a comparación de todos tus otros trabajos.”

Chanyeol ríe desganado y asiente dándole la razón; Kyungsoo por su lado agranda sus ojos asustado. “Es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice de frente. Pero sí, estoy muy de acuerdo.” Chanyeol toma el vaso de Wendy y bebe un sorbo y arruga un poco su nariz por el sabor fuerte que le quema su garganta y el estómago. “¿Quieres saber un secreto?” Chanyeol le devuelve el vaso a Wendy, quien se inclina hacia el más alto para escuchar lo que tiene por decir.

“Dejé que mi novio elija el nombre porque él aparece en la mayoría de las fotos.”

Wendy lo mira con un poco de sorpresa. Nunca imaginó a Chanyeol como un ser romántico. Sino como un ser poco común, complicado y algo triste. 

“¿Jongin?” Wendy pronuncia con admiración. “Él es maravilloso…”

Chanyeol resopla y sonríe orgulloso. Sabe bien que su novio es atractivo. Muy atractivo para ser verdad.

“¿Es verdad que hay algunas fotos en las que sales tú?”

Chanyeol se hace hacia atrás y coloca una de sus manos en su cabello rubio casi blanco, parecido al de Wendy. “Sí…” 

El alto comienza a recordar toda la primavera, hace dos años, en la que tomó sus fotos a blanco y negro. Todo había empezado por regresar a su cuarto en una mañana nublada y ver a Jongin durmiendo desnudo entre las sábanas. La cintura y cadera de su novio estaban expuestas y sus piernas enredadas entre las cobijas blancas. Su boca estaba hinchada y el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta movía de forma cariñosa las cortinas casi transparentes y el cabello de Jongin. Chanyeol había tomado una foto con una de sus cámaras más cercanas. Poco a poco las fotos fueron aumentando: todas siendo detalles regulares de una persona (pareja) enamorada. Eran fotos de la espalda desnuda y un poco huesuda de Jongin haciendo el desayuno, o sus pies frente a la chimenea. Era la boca de Jongin entreabierta soltando un gemido que nadie más que Chanyeol escucharía, eran las muñecas del moreno agarrando las cobijas con fuerza pero por placer. Era su figura caminando en las calles de New York y comida cara y su sonrisa. Luego, era el pecho moreno de Jongin sobre el pecho fornido y blanco de Chanyeol con sus sábanas cubriendo a penas un poco de sus cuerpos. Eran fotos muy descaradas pero todas con huellas de amor. 

Un amor que ahora se escapaba entre sus dedos. Como tinta escurridiza con agua corriendo por sus manos; haciéndose más y más transparente con los segundos. 

“¿Wendy, verdad?” Chanyeol interrumpe lo que sea que la muchacha decía, no había escuchado nada de lo mencionado, y el poco interés que tenía en la conversación se había desvanecido totalmente. 

“Ajá.” ella afirma un poco contrariada pero feliz de que el alto recuerde su nombre. 

“Nice. Escucharé tu música. Espero un día trabajar juntos.” Chanyeol le responde con una semi sonrisa y se retira del lugar. Kyungsoo lo sigue de cerca. 

“¿Vino Jongin?” Kyungsoo le pregunta a Chanyeol con un poco de recelo. 

“Claro. Además, Baekhyun es amigo de ambos.”

“Oh…”

x

Jongin está bailando con su mejor amigo Taemin. Ambos se percatan de los ojos sedientos y miradas pesadas sobre sus cuerpos en movimiento. Pero a ninguno le importa. Ambos eran la élite en el arte del modelaje en toda Asia por lo que muchas personas o querían acercarse a ellos por interés, contratos, contactos o por sexo. 

Taemin lleva una camiseta de tela con agujeros diminutos negros que dejan ver todo su torso. Su cabello castaño claro cubre su frente y está algo pegajoso por el sudor. Su delineador negro está un poco corrido y eso le da una apariencia más sombría a sus ojos y rostro en general. Jongin lo mira con cariño. 

“¿Baek?” Jongin pregunta a su mejor amigo, tomándolo por la cintura con cuidado.

“Fue a … uhh…” Taemin parece algo incómodo por la pregunta. 

“Ya escúpelo antes de que me enoje.” Jongin le suelta y su mirada está algo fría. 

x

“¡HEY HEY HEY!” Jongin se da la vuelta al escuchar a Baekhyun llegar por su espalda. Siempre tan ruidoso y alegre. 

Taemin suspira aliviado y bebe un sorbo de un cognac tan caro como sus zapatos de diseñador. 

Jongin permanece con su mirada algo fría pero sonríe a su amigo cantante. Baekhyun le acaricia el rostro con dulzura y se miran a los ojos por unos cortos segundos que se ven interrumpidos por una figura más alta que toma a Baekhyun por la cadera y lo aleja de Jongin bruscamente.

Jongin siente que le falta el aire al ver a Sehun sostener a Baek como lo sostenía a él hace varios años. Tal vez hace unos 7 años cuando Jongin tenía 20 y Sehun 19. 

Sehun era otro modelo conocido. Tenía varios contratos en Europa y era demasiado atractivo. Fue el primer amor de Jongin y hoy es una memoria algo difícil de tragar. 

Sehun no dice nada y Baekhyun se da la vuelta para besarlo en los labios. Jongin no desvía su mirada, solo bebe un sorbo de un vino no tan bueno. 

Baekhyun, a pesar de salir con el ex novio de Jongin, es una de las personas favoritas del moreno en todo el mundo. Siempre se cuidaban y ayudaban en lo posible. De hecho, Baekhyun solía pasar al menos un mes al año viviendo con Jongin y Taemin en una casa que ambos tenían para los tres. Baekhyun tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y su ropa es más bien cómoda; tiene una camisa blanca sin diseños y un jean negro apretado. 

Sehun, por su lado, lleva como siempre, anillos en sus dedos, varios aretes en sus orejas, delineador azul en sus ojos y una camisa con gráficos abstractos. Jongin los mira a ambos de forma neutral, pero Sehun sabe que el moreno siente varias cosas bajo su mirada desinteresada. 

“Gracias por venir.” Baekhyun le dice con una sonrisa tierna. 

Jongin lo besa en la mejilla y se da la vuelta ignorándolos por completo. 

Taemin le sonríe un poco tímido y Jongin aliviana su mirada fría por unos segundos. 

x

“¿No es ese Chanyeol?” Taemin señala y Jongin se encoge de hombros. En efecto era su novio, y podría reconocer su figura donde sea. 

“Creo que sí.” Finge no saber la respuesta. 

“Está hablando con Wendy.” Taemin agrega mientras se sirve más alcohol.

“¿Quién?” Jongin se mete una pastilla que su amiga Hyuna le había ofrecido hace unos minutos y se la traga sin mucha dificultad. 

“Wendy. Una nueva cantante.”

“Ah…” Jongin no sabe que responder.

Y cuando las luces de la fiesta y las formas empiezan a alargarse y achicarse, Jongin cree ver cómo Chanyeol es guiado por otro hombre más bajito, hacia una de las habitaciones del departamento. 

x

“Soo…” Chanyeol murmura entre besos. Sabe bien que engañar a Jongin va a ser su mayor arrepentimiento de la vida, pero las caricias de Kyungsoo en su torso casi desnudo parecen hacer un buen trabajo convenciéndolo de que se quede en esa habitación.

Kyungsoo lleva a Chanyeol hacia un sofá y se sienta encima del más alto. Los besos y gemidos empiezan a llenar el lugar y suenan más altos en la habitación, a comparación de la música de afuera. Chanyeol reconoce ese sofá. Había sido allí donde pasó una tarde y noche entera con Jongin hace casi 5 años.

Se habían conocido en una sesión de fotos. Chanyeol era ya conocido en la industria y Jongin recién estaba empezando su carrera. Chanyeol era mayor por 4 años, pero se sentía un niño cuando estaba con Jongin. Chanyeol no podía creer lo hermoso que era el moreno y no podía evitar tomarle más fotos de las necesarias. Luego de esa sesión, se hicieron amigos. Chanyeol enseguida se había enterado que el moreno había salido de una relación con otro modelo y su corazón estaba prácticamente roto. 

El corazón de Chanyeol, en cambio, amenazaba con romperse. 

Sin embargo, ambos empezaron a llevarse mejor y fueron por casi dos años, buenos amigos. Hasta que una noche, tras quedarse atrapados en la misma habitación y sentados en ese mismo sofá, Chanyeol besó a Jongin mientras el otro soltaba carcajadas fuertes y sus ojos permanecían cerrados.  
Lo que le sorprendió a Chanyeol fue que el moreno no se sorprendió por el beso, tampoco se había enojado o disgustado. Jongin solamente le había sonreído como siempre, como si sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el mayor de ambos le bese. Y así, comenzó una relación lenta y bella. Jongin se había convertido en musa de varios artistas y marcas de moda, pero no había quien o diseñador que lo haga sentirse tan hermoso, brillante y deseado, como Chanyeol. Ambos se hundieron en el otro en varias maneras y ninguno vio venir el presente que ambos enfrentan: distantes y ajenos.

La música en japonés le trae de vuelta a la realidad. Chanyeol siente la mano de Kyungsoo sobre su pantalón y nota que su miembro está semi-erecto; también puede escuchar los jadeos de ambos y se siente enfermo. 

“Soo…Para.”

El actor lo regresa a ver un poco decepcionado y con tristeza. 

“Lo siento. Pensé que…”

“No importa.” Chanyeol se levanta inexpresivo, empujando suave al otro hacia un lado y sale de la habitación.

x

Chanyeol camina un poco y se mete en la cocina. Allí se sirve un vaso de gin con soda de limón y se lo toma de un sorbo. 

“¿Noche fuerte?” Sehun pregunta ofreciéndole otro vaso. 

“Sí…” Chanyeol resopla y se pregunta dónde estarán sus amigos Junmyeon y Jongdae. 

El fotógrafo acepta el vaso que Sehun le ofrece y se toma el alcohol de un sorbo otra vez. Evita mirar al modelo y busca de manera algo desesperada a sus amigos. 

“Vi que entrabas con Kyungsoo…”

“Sehun…” Chanyeol lo interrumpe fastidiado.

La gente suda ya que están muy apretados en el departamento y hay muchas personas drogadas bailando de formas extrañas. La música es movida, es pop de los 80. Chanyeol puede imaginarse sus tardes en Milán con Jongin, quien va vestido de colores fuertes y baila mientras arregla su ropa en un clóset. 

“Solo no lo lastimes. ¿Vale?” Sehun dice algo serio y Chanyeol lo regresa a ver por primera vez en esa conversación.

“Tú no eres quien para decirme eso.”

Sehun traga fuerte y su garganta se mueve notoriamente. “Corté con él hace 7 años… Éramos más pequeños y no sabía mucho del amor.”

“Excusas.” Chanyeol refunfuña molesto. “Sabes que nunca te superó.” Chanyeol se siente mareado por admitir algo tan obvio pero doloroso.

“Sé que te ama a ti.” Sehun ahora parece querer consolar al más alto.

“Yo también sé eso.”

x

Jongin se encuentra en el balcón. Está cansado y a pesar del frío de la noche de invierno, su cuerpo no deja de sudar. Taemin se había marchado hace unos minutos porque tenía que salir de viaje a Tailandia en unas horas. Jongin puede sentir las manos grandes y secas de un desconocido sobre su cadera. 

“Quítate.” Pronuncia irritado. 

“Bailemos.” Escucha la voz fea de un hombre con un acento sobre su oído derecho y tiembla del asco. 

“Piérdete.” Jongin trata de zafarse en vano. 

“Tienes una actitud de diva para ser un mero modelo.” El hombre agrega y Jongin siente que su paciencia se agota. Piensa en golpear al otro en sus huevos o pisarle el pie con fuerza. 

No pasan muchos segundos hasta que ambos escuchan una voz grave hablar detrás de ellos. “Dijo que te pierdas, Hugo.” Jongin oye a su novio decir esas palabras con una voz llena de ira calmada. Ahora el moreno tiembla, pero de emoción.

“Chanyeol…” El hombre lo suelta y Jongin se aleja de ambos hacia el barandal del balcón y dedica mirar el cielo. Luego escucha un golpe y sabe que su novio ha conseguido romperle la nariz al desconocido con voz grave y fea. 

En ningún momento la música para. A nadie parece importarle lo que sea que suceda en el balcón y Jongin sonríe sin quitar su mirada de la luna. 

“Nini…” Chanyeol lo abraza por la espalda y Jongin se da la vuelta para besarlo. Siente el sabor de un bálsamo labial desconocido pero no dice nada al respecto.

“Hey.”Jongin lo saluda con algo de emoción y ternura. 

Chanyeol frunce su entrecejo. Últimamente le ha confundido la forma de ser de Jongin: impredecible. En respuesta, le coloca su abrigo camel y Jongin lo mira inexpresivo. 

“Estás sudando mucho.” Chanyeol le limpia la frente con su mano. Jongin sonríe ante el gesto y la sensación de los anillos fríos de plata de su novio sobre su piel.

“Me tomé una pastilla. No sé qué era.”

El fotógrafo solo asiente despacio y guía a su novio hasta unas sillas nuevas que Baekhyun había comprado hace unas semanas. 

“Antes me encantaba esta canción.” Jongin dice mirando hacia la fiesta. Hay varias personas bailando y tomando. Puede ver a Jongdae coquetear con una chica atractiva y a Yixing (un amigo) grabar algo con su celular.  
Chanyeol identifica la canción como ‘Love my way’ de The psychedelic furs. Y al instante se acuerda de varias noches en California con Jongin, de salir a manejar en las madrugadas y meter sus pies en el mar con esta canción sonando siempre a petición del moreno. Fue también la canción con la que ambos se habían dicho por coincidencia, y al mismo tiempo, que se amaban. 

“¿Ya no te gusta?” Chanyeol pregunta sabiendo bien la respuesta.

“Ya no como antes.”

Nadie dice nada por varios minutos y Chanyeol suspira, Jongin lo mira con una sonrisa.

“Hablemos pues.” Jongin ríe un poco harto. “Nadie más está aquí.”

En la calle se escucha como Hugo, un francés compositor de música no muy reconocido, maldice a Chanyeol por haberle roto la nariz.  
La pareja ríe bajito en respuesta.

“Dijiste ‘no estamos tan unidos’. ¿A qué te referías?” Chanyeol divisa una botella de gin y sirve un poco en dos vasos limpios. 

Jongin toma un sorbo y re recuesta un poco en la silla.

“¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor?”

Chanyeol respira profundamente. Sabía que hablar con Jongin iba a ser así: divagando por momentos agridulces. Ambos agradecen mentalmente por la botella de alcohol entre ambos.

“Sí… en New York. Mis días favoritos siempre han sido allí.”

Jongin le sonríe una vez más y Chanyeol siente un dolor en su pecho. 

“Fue un día de verano y pensé que estabas loco por querer tener sexo en un día tan caliente cuando el aire acondicionado de tu departamento estaba averiado.” Jongin confiesa y Chanyeol se hecha a reír. 

“No podía esperar más.” Chanyeol afirma.

“Habíamos salido solo por 2 semanas. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no podías esperar más.” Jongin ríe suave y luego agrega “Creo que fue el mejor día de mi vida.” Jongin susurra y estira sus brazos hacia arriba y luego los deja caer fuerte contra sus piernas. 

Chanyeol se sonroja y bebe más.

“Fue después de que tuvieras esa tonta sesión de fotos con Baekhyun en ese estudio que me mareaba porque era muy blanco. Siempre te acompañaba y acabábamos o besándonos en algún rincón no muy escondido de los estudios o peleando porque te demorabas más de lo normal en tu trabajo.”

“Así era New York.” Chanyeol admite. “¿Te acuerdas de California?”

“El mar en la noche era tan miedoso, pero siempre estaban tus manos en mi cintura por lo que me sentía más valiente.” Jongin recuerda sereno. “Amaba salir a bailar en la plaza esa italiana en San Diego.”

Chanyeol entrecierra sus ojos y deja que su mente le lleve a noches calurosas en las que los turistas y los estadounidenses miraban con cierta fascinación pecaminosa a Jongin bailar. Se acuerda también de paseos cerca de los barcos en el puerto con un cielo morado, y besos pegajosos por tantos helados de vainilla. 

“¿Milán?” Chanyeol suelta y Jongin ríe fuerte. La fiesta parece seguir y aunque los invitados tienen calor, nadie se atreve a salir e interrumpir al modelo y al fotógrafo. 

“Mi ropa se hizo tan colorida esa época.” Jongin se avergüenza un poco y el fotógrafo cree que es lo más tierno que ha visto en mucho tiempo.

“Tus camisetas de colores claros y pegadas al cuerpo eran hermosas.” 

“Cuando te ponías mis gafas naranjas te veías más joven que yo.” Jongin responde sonando algo nostálgico. “Me acuerdo de esa vez que fuimos a ver un concierto de Keshi y me besaste tantas veces que para el final del concierto no sentía mis labios.” Chanyeol se muerde sus labios y Jongin se topa los suyos con la punta de sus dedos.

“…Tokio.” Jongin susurra y Chanyeol lo regresa a ver receloso. “Nunca te había visto tan bravo.”

“Perdí la cabeza.” Chanyeol recuerda la vez que el ex manager de Jongin había accedido a una sesión de fotos con un fotógrafo famoso de Japón. 

“Lo sé… pero no tenía ni idea que Sal (el ex manager del modelo) había husmeado entre tus cosas y había robado tu idea de retro balloon music concept o algo así para vendérsela a ese inepto.”

Chanyeol siente frío por lo que bebe más. Se acuerda que había llegado a la sesión con flores para Jongin ya que cumplirían 30 meses juntos en unos días pero no estarían juntos por sus trabajos. Pero al entrar y ver el concepto de la sesión, los materiales y decoraciones se había quedado helado. Además coincidió que el otro fotógrafo estaba encima de su novio para indicarle una pose algo sensual que quería que haga el modelo. Chanyeol había interpretado todo mal y pensó que había sido Jongin quien le había robado la idea por tener un amorío con el japonés. 

“Solamente me acuerdo que te empujé duro ese día porque tratabas de separarme de ese idiota.”

Jongin ríe amargamente y se sirve más alcohol. “Igual le rompiste la cara y luego te metiste en problemas por eso.”

Chanyeol retira la botella de las manos de su novio y se sirve más alcohol. “Reaccioné tan mal porque tenía miedo de perderte… El concepto robado no se comparaba con la idea de que me dejes.”

Nadie dice nada más por varios minutos y ambos saben que si siguen tomando así les va a tocar quedarse a dormir en el departamento de Baekhyun.

“De ahí volvimos a New York. Empezaste tu proyecto ‘Detalles de un amor’.” Jongin dice algo aburrido y se limpia la comisura de sus labios con una de las mangas de su abrigo. “Dime, Yeol. ¿Aún tienes miedo a perderme?”

Chanyeol siente todo su rostro adormecido por el alcohol. Su respiración es lenta pero controlada. “Creo que sí.” Se revuelve su cabello bruscamente y bebe todo lo que le queda en su vaso de plástico. “¿Por qué crees que acabamos así?”

Jongin lo mira con su cara recostada en sus rodillas. El viento mueve su cabello y Chanyeol se siente hipnotizado por esa imagen. Como no tiene su cámara presente, trata de tomar una foto con sus ojos y plasmar esa imagen de manera infinita en el centro de su cabeza.

“Bueno…” Jongin sonríe apenas. “Esta que tu trabajo nos limitaba mucho estar juntos… y los corazones se cansan de esperar.” 

Chanyeol asiente y Jongin le pregunta. “¿Qué crees tú?”

Ya no cae nieve desde hace unos minutos pero el viento sigue presente. Y Seúl era, en ese preciso momento, el lugar más hermoso de la tierra. 

“Eso… y que tal vez tú nunca me amaste como amaste a Sehun. Pero está bien. No tienes ni tuviste que hacerlo.”

Jongin hace un puchero pensativo pero no niega ni le da la razón al otro. 

x

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos ríen suavemente y Baekhyun se acerca a preguntar si se van a quedar a dormir.

“Solo Jongin.” Chanyeol responde y Baekhyun se aleja. 

“Creo que este es nuestro adiós.” Jongin se levanta y Chanyeol lo imita. 

Lo que sucede a continuación es un abrazo muy sincero y lleno de cariño y dolor. 

“Tal vez te vea en tu siguiente sesión de fotos.” Chanyeol bromea y Jongin le acaricia su mejilla.

“Tal vez algún día sea yo quien te tomé fotos a ti.” Jongin responde antes de que Chanyeol salga de la fiesta y se eche a caminar sobre la nieve, hacia algún lado que nadie conoce de la ciudad.


End file.
